Change In My Life
by PrecariousPersonata
Summary: [Oneshot] Inuyasha finds out exactly how Kagome feels about him and his bloodline. Rated for language.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. All of the characters, settings, themes, episodes, worlds, names, demons, artifacts, creation, references, and basic gist of the anime—and—manga show all rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the original characters that I have written along with the plot itself. All rights reserved. I also have to discredit myself on the song, "Change In My Life," since it rightfully belongs to the Rockapella (although I currently listen to the version of the a cappella group called 'Testosterones').

**Summary: **(Oneshot/Songfic) Inuyasha finds out exactly how Kagome feels about him and his bloodline.

**Note: **Lovely song. Lovely anime. Hope it will be lovely together. Bwahaha. This is fluff people. FLUFF! (With a dash of angst…?) Oh, and btw, looking for this song is kinda a pain in the butt, so if you want a copy, please let me know!

-

- - -

_Change In My Life_

By PrecariousPersonata

- - -

-

Inuyasha's ear flicked, irritated as they passed through another village where the sight of demons, much less half-demons, were really frowned upon. And by frowned upon, he meant sneered, whispered, and pointed at like some freak show. Idiots.

He would've killed half of these damned mortals if it weren't for the wench that was walking in front of him, trying to calm him down while the pervert attempted to pacify the villagers by claiming that this demon was under his command.

_His command! I'll show that houshi…eh? _He blinked when Kagome turned around to look at him worriedly. _Had I been growling again? _Then he saw the concern in her eyes, and he huffed away, directing his attention to somewhere else.

_Feh. She's just worried we might get kicked out of the village. _

He would've picked a fight with her, make a rise out of her, anything to get her fury shaking and stop making her look that way…but he simply didn't have the heart to…for some odd reason.

_Besides_, he thought defensively, _it's not like I hadn't dealt with the same hostile looks and jeers before_! He was one tough demon, fine, a _hanyou_, and petty insults weren't going to make him go all mushy and shit.

_

* * *

_

Standing cold and scared on top of Blue Hill  
There came a moment, when I lost my will

* * *

"Will you stop looking at me like that, wench!" he growled out with annoyance when Kagome gave him another fidgeting glance. "I ain't gonna start attacking the damn village you know!" His outburst caused several loud gasps from the townsfolk, causing them to murmur even louder.

Kagome stiffened at his accusation. "Hff! And here I was worrying about you," she sniped right back, jabbing her soft finger him as she tried to look menacing. Adorable really, "—well you can forget it, Inuyasha. If you don't want me to fret about you, then I won't!"

Blink. _She was worried about me? The hell?_

"If I needed your sympathy, bitch, I would've asked for it!"

Miroku sighed in annoyance at the sign of the fight, and wisely just walked away with Sango, Kilala, and Shippo in tow as they looked for a suitable 'host'.

"Well that's the thing! You don't have to ask for concern to get it, you dog!"

_

* * *

_

_Prayed for mercy, please lord take me away.  
__Give me sunshine when I only see rain

* * *

_

"I stand by what I said, wench. If I wanted it, I would've asked for it," he scoffed, folding his arms stubbornly, trying to block out those sneaky thoughts that were whispering Kagome's earlier words.

"Only you don't really ask for things, do you Inuyasha? All you do is take, take, and take! Absolutely no consideration about what other people want."

"If I let people have want they want, I'd be dead by now." He hadn't meant for it to stun Kagome to the degree it did, rather…just make a really sarcastic point enough to make her shut up. But what was done was done, and now the girl in front of him was beginning to get teary-eyed as she realized this revelation (geeze, he could smell it!) and he began to regret what he said.

_

* * *

_

Past got a hold on me and it cant be denied  
_That the changes didn't come easily

* * *

_

"Inuyasha, I—"

"Save it. Let's just go," he started to head where Miroku and the rest went off to, ignoring the whole situation as if it didn't happen. But apparently, something wasn't right with his plan because the next thing he knew, he was being dragged by his sensitive ears in the other direction, and out of the village by the wench.

"What the hell was that for, bitch?" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to nurse his wounded ear when she finally let go. God! Is she in heat?…Damn. Nope, she ain't.

"I was trying to apologize—"

"AND THIS IS THE WAY TO DO IT?"

"—but I knew you wouldn't listen," she finished with a look.

The hanyou huffed in annoyance as he let go of his twitching appendage, and fixed his own glare at the girl. "Well, why should I in the first place anyways? You know it's the truth; plain and simple."

"Inuyasha…," he could hear the pain and sympathy in that lovely voice. A voice that didn't deserve that hurt and ache. Fuck! Can't he do anything right?

"Look, I told you to forget it, Kagome. I don't need anybody's pity, even yours. So just drop it okay?" When it doubt, be gruff and brush everything off.

_

* * *

_

I've been lonely, I've been cheated  
I've been misunderstood

* * *

But it didn't work like the other times did. Kagome didn't sit him into oblivion, walking in a huff while he suffered aches and muscle cramps. At least then she'd forget about what they were arguing and drop it. But right now…she did the exact opposite. She fucking hugged him! _HIM!_

"K-Kago—?"

"How could you say that?" she whispered softly, almost muted to his own ears, "how could you go on not caring?"

_

* * *

_

I've been washed up, I've been put down  
_And told I'm no good

* * *

_

"It hurts me to see when you get insulted because of your heritage, Inuyasha. To see someone be tormented because of something they didn't have a hand on."

He would've huffed and brushed the comment off, even though it hit something inside him; but instead, he softened at her innocence and naivety—things he had long lost himself when he was younger than she.

Surprising both Kagome and himself, he wrapped his arms around her in a tender embrace, relishing the moment as he muttered almost as softly, but with nonchalance, "I grew up to it, Kagome. Either I let them get to me, or I don't. It's how the way things go."

"People are mean," sniffling, she buried deeper into the red haori, and shocking himself again, Inuyasha didn't care. He actually rather liked it; that feeling of being cared for and simply just being held on to.

_

* * *

_

But with you I belong  
_'Cause you helped me be strong

* * *

_

The hanyou chuckled, "Demons are meaner."

She sighed. "I just don't understand it."

_

* * *

_

There's a change in my life  
_Since you've came along

* * *

_

"Understand what?" Gods she smelled _good_.

"Why they can't just look underneath the skin and see _you_," Kagome looked up at his eyes, unknowingly sending Inuyasha a million questions.

But a person can only say one thing at a time, and with a dry throat, Inuyasha reminded her, "Not everyone thinks like you do, wench. Besides, I still turned out fine didn't I?"

"Doesn't change the fact they made you an outcast."

_

* * *

_

Now I don't mind working so hard everyday  
_And I don't pay no mind to what people say

* * *

_

"Feh," he snorted, but he didn't let her go. "I got on okay."

A pause. "You don't have to, you know."

"Don't hafta what?"

"Act all tough around me."

_

* * *

_

Cause after all the pain I've been through  
_I'd give anything to love only you

* * *

_

"I would, if I didn't have to save your ass from getting abducted every time." She giggled lightly, and he shivered when he felt the light rumble in her throat on his chest, sending a tickling sensation in his spine.

"What if I didn't?"

"Then I'd have to save you from that damned wolf instead," he said after a moment, trying to find an excuse to not 'act all tough' around this girl. Can't she see she's so fragile?

"Inuyasha," she sighed, exasperated now, "you know what I mean."

_

* * *

_

All my life I've held my head down in shame  
But now I've found you, with you I remain

* * *

"…I can't do it, Kagome." He knew she shocked her, and once more, he met her searching eyes with his golden ones, trying to find in himself to say the right words.

"Why not?"

Kami! He can't say anything that will make him sound so weak and pathetic. So utterly and completely human. He was part-demon, dammit! It was to go against his very instincts to lay his feelings bare to this girl.

_

* * *

_

I've been lonely, I've been cheated  
I've been misunderstood

* * *

"I…it's hard to break old habits," he said, partly-lying. It would be so easy, just retelling her his history, let the damn wall crumble by this weak yet strong girl…but what if she spits at him? Laughs at his flaw? Sneer at his human side? He knew he was being ridiculous—this was KAGOME!—but no matter how much he wanted it, his barriers won't suddenly crash down.

_

* * *

_

I've been washed up, I've been put down  
_And told I'm no good

* * *

_

She held on to him tighter, still not understanding, but accepting his answer and trying to change it at the same time. "I can help."

Inuyasha sighed at her stubbornness. She won't understand it; she's been brought up by a loving family—those who accepted her mistakes and cherished everything about her. Things he never had, and probably never would.

"I do."

It almost felt like she read his mind, and almost fearfully, he asked, "Do what?"

"Want you just as you are."

He stiffened, not daring himself to believe just how much those six-worded phrase meant to him and changed him at that moment. "N-no you don't."

She shook her head furiously at his denial, and said it as much conviction she could in her voice, "Yes, I do.

"I don't want Inuyasha the Full-Fledged Demon; powerful and almighty he deems to be. Do you know why? Because I'm afraid you will forget me."

_No I won't. _

"I've seen it, Inuyasha; I got so scared when I almost lost you," she started shaking now and before Inuyasha could tell her she was being silly, she continued. "A-and even though I know your human side is a nuisance to you, I appreciate it because if it wasn't for that…god, if it wasn't for that, I'm not sure who you would be—but I want you. Both demon and human, Inuyasha. I don't think you will be the same if you are either one.

"You wouldn't be the same Inuyasha that I've know to…to like."

She looked up at him, tears forming at the corner of his eyes and Inuyasha had to remind himself to keep on standing when he saw all that emotion in them—all for him. They weren't sympathy tears or any form of pity; no, she was crying for his early loss of innocence, for being thrust suddenly into the cruel side of the world at such a young age.

For so long he had to rely on himself to keep him going, to provide for himself, and endure those discriminating looks from every being, that having someone willingly share their company, care for _him_, and at times even protect him…was a whole new battle ground. Hell, even the first person other than blood to claim her love for him, wanted him to change and give up part of his heritage.

But this girl, no…Kagome, was truly and utterly accepting him for what he just is. Not because he has potential to _be _good, but because she believes that he already _is _and possibly so much more.

She took his silence as a sign of his defenses going up again, so she pleaded with him one more time, "Let me in, Inuyasha. I'll never leave."

_

* * *

_

But with you I belong  
'Cause you helped me be strong

* * *

Closing his eyes, he caught her breath hitch up with anxiousness before it did it again…only for a different reason. He hesitantly lowered his head until his lips barely grazed her forehead, and with a whispery voice, simply replied, "Thank you."

_

* * *

_

There's a change in my life  
_Since you've came along

* * *

_

-

-

-

_The End._


End file.
